Who to Trust
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Elena Michelle Evans is a teenager whose past has put her on the run. She's lived off the principles of trust no one. Elena is in danger and with no where else to go, one of the team members signed guardianship papers. But they may have bit off more then they can chew taking on a teenager girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy, also if you could review that would be fantastic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and plot line nor will I ever

Chapter 1:

The team watched the girl from the other side of the glass. She couldn't see them but they could see her. They've had her in there for over an hour just to observe her reactions.

Her name is Elena Michelle Evans. She is fifth teen, almost sixteen years old. She's a small girl 5'6 118 pounds, but she's well built with muscle tone.

Her skin has light olive complexion almost gold looking with freckles around her nose. She has emerald green eyes that look fake like she's wearing contacts with long eyelashes. Her hair is wavy, waist length. It's Dirty blonde with multi tone highlights running through out.

She was a pretty girl, but she was no goody two shoes, she had sarcasm, stubbornness and a colorful personality, she was what some of her foster homes called a "delinquent" thats probably what landed her in the BAU's interrogation room.

She's not a suspect. They have reason to believe the killer they're going after is targeting her. But they don't know why.

"This is weird Hotch, she's emotionless not scared or nervous" Morgan observed

"This is not average behavior we'd expect out of someone at her age"

Reid clarified

"Well lets talk to her" Hotch said walking into her room followed by Morgan

They both took a seat at the table with her. She eyed them suspiciously

"Hello my name is agent Hotchner, this is agent Morgan" Hotch introduced

"And you are Elena Evans" Morgan read off the file

"And I would like to know why i'm here?" She asked in a snarky tone

"You know Miss Evans you have quite the past. You were picked up in West Texas for assaulting a police officer since then you've been in and out of the system for the past few years. Ran away from every foster home, everyone thats tried to help you" Morgan read she scoffed in response.

"We're trying to help you right now. We have reason to believe a man named Jacob Jones is after you" Hotch explained she immediately tensed up at the name.

"Well thanks for informing me. Tell him to take a number and get in line" she remarked

"Elena this is important, people have died and you could be next" Morgan said

"I don't know anything" she said. She held a level tone, it was almost like she was trained

"Listen you're no stranger to trouble. We're fairly sure this isn't the first interrogation room you've been in-" Hotch started

"Hm what gave it away" She remarked sarcastically

"Just look at where we found you, in the worst possible part of the city, you're not even from here. You're current address is listed upstate, so obviously you're up to no good here, So did you get in trouble with Jones a few years back, get on his bad side" Hotch asked

"So i'm guessing you're the bad cop in this" She sighed "cue good cop"

"We are trying to help you but we can't do that unless you tell us everything you know" Morgan said

"Jones is the name of my mother's ex husband. Thats all I know, they split when I was like seven. Listen I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself, I have for years, so can I go?" She asked

"Sorry we can't release you unless a guardian is present." Hotch said

"Great" She sighed

"Anything else you'd like to share miss Evans?" Hotch asked

"No" she replied. Hotch and Morgan walked back into the viewing room.

"Got an attitude on that one" JJ said

"No, its her personality she uses it as a facade to hide herself, my best guess is from getting hurt" Morgan answered, he should know best he used to be the same

"A defense mechanism" Reid explained

"This girls been through a lot, look at where we found her. Probably abuse, she kept pulling her sleeve down self-consciously trying to hide something, but if she doesn't want to talk we can't make her unless we open up a new investigation" Hotch said

"Call Garcia see if she can find out who's responsible for her right now" Hotch said

"If you don't mind I think i'm gonna try and talk to her" Reid said

"Be my guest, she's a tough one" Morgan said

Reid walked in the door with Morgan taking a seat. she looked at him, evaluating him

"You're not like the other two" She observed

"Elena my name is doctor Spencer Reid" Reid introduced

"I already told Scully and Mulder everything" she said Reid chuckled

"I get it you're upset you don't want to be here" Reid started

"Thats an understatement" she said under her breath

"We called your foster dad" Reid stated

"What?! Why would you do that?!" She asked showing her first emotions all day, it was best described as fear.

"He's on his way so if you have anything to say, say it fast" Reid said

"is it abuse?" Morgan asked

"You don't know anything" she spat

"I know the second we told you he was on his way your whole demeanor changed and now you wont even look me in the eyes so that tells me something is up. And if it is what I think you need to speak up" Morgan said

"Its not just this family its all of them they're all the same. You don't understand you can't send me back there" She pleaded

"We don't have a choice unless you tell us" Reid said

She shook her head and looked at her hands on the table

Rossi walked in

"Guys we need the room" he said

Morgan nodded.

"Lets go, looks like you're waiting in the conference room" Morgan said leading her out

"Hotch I don't like the idea of her being out of our sight while this man is after her, I mean you've seen what he's done" Morgan said

"I have to agree with Morgan" Emily joined in

"Listen, I don't like it either but its the law" Hotch said.

She sat in the conference room. Her reactions were different, she now looked angry but was fidgeting like a nervous wreck.

"Alright wheres the little bitch!" A man slurred walking into the bullpen. He was obviously intoxicated but he had a bruised nose like it was broken.

"Can I help you?" Rossi asked. The team walked out and stood like a wall around the conference room so he couldn't see her

"I'm lookin' for the little bitch that broke my fucking nose" he said angrily "Elena!" He yelled

"Sir how much have you had to drink?" Emily asked

"Obviously not enough. Now give her to me this doesn't concern you. I wanna press charges, get that bitch locked up" he slurred

"Actually this does concern us. We can't release custody to an unfit guardian" Hotch said rather relieved

"Yeah, and what'd you know?" He asked

"Well you extremely drunk which brings out your mean streak, and i'm guessing you're a hitter when you're drunk. That nose looks like a defensive wound" Rossi said

"Just give me the damn girl" he slurred

"Security" Hotch called, they came and took him away.

"You cant do this! I have rights!" He yelled getting dragged away

"Call Garcia, get the number for cps" Hotch said

"The best place for her is in our custody and you know it. This man is looking for her and we're just turning her over to the state" Morgan said in disbelief "we're practically handing her to him"

"Well what are we gonna do about it?" Hotch asked a moment of silence passed. The whole team looked at each other

"Morgan's right, he's been killing girls of similar description. Taking them from foster homes, he's looking for her" Reid said

"I can't do it, I wish I could help but my apartment is packed with just me Will and Henry. There's no room for another person" JJ sighed

Everyone went silent

"I'll take her" Morgan said. "I got certified as a foster parent a few years ago" he explained "my house is big enough

"Morgan I don't-" Emily started

"I mean I was her age once. How hard can it be, just temporarily. She can hang with Garcia when we're away" Morgan proposed

"If you think you can handle her" Hotch sighed

"Lets talk to her first" Rossi said. The whole team sat with her in the conference room.

"We have to call cps" Hotch started, she nodded

"You don't have any family, a mom?" Emily asked

"Well if you find her tell her I said hey" she remarked earning a sympathetic look from Emily

"I have no one, go ahead call the system. They're just going to ship me off to be someone else's problem

And i'll be on gone in less than a week" She said

"All right then its settled. You're staying with Morgan until everything is cleared up. We can't risk you running when a murderer is targeting you" Hotch said

"What?" She asked

"I get guardianship until this is cleared" Morgan said

"Looks like you're stuck with us for awhile" JJ said.

"Just what I wanted in life" She replied sarcastically

"Oh yeah Morgan, this should be easy" JJ mocked as all of them left the conference room. Morgan stayed behind

"Alright Elena, you need anything before we head out?" Morgan asked

"I don't have anything" She said.

"Alright then, lets go" Morgan said leading the way to his car. They drove It was pure silence the entire ride,

Morgan just finished renovating the house. It was two story, three bedrooms and a rec. room for a basement.

"Home sweet home" He said climbing out of the car. Elena just took in the view of the house, it was way nicer than she was used to. She got out and followed him in.

Suddenly a big Rottweiler jumped on her

"Clooney!" Morgan yelled, he got down

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about Clooney" He said

"Its okay I love dogs" she said petting him.

"Thats a brownie point for you" Morgan chuckled

"Rooms upstairs to the right, across the hall from the bathroom" Morgan directed. "I'll give you a minute to settle in, then come back down so we can figure out dinner" Morgan said.

"Okay" she said taking her small duffle upstairs. The room was nice. No furniture yet. Four white walls and a mattress on the floor. She's had much worse. She changed into a pair of gray baggy sweats and a black longsleeve v-neck. She threw her hair in a messy bun. Then went down stairs

"So Elena you hungry?" He asked

"Wrong question to ask a teenager" she chuckled

"Pizza?" He suggested

"Sure"

"What do you like?" Morgan asked

"Um pepperoni, mushroom, sausage, and peppers" she ordered

"Okay" he dialed the number. He didn't know what JJ and Emily were talking about, this was easy. He ordered

"We got awhile before food gets here. If you want to watch a movie or something, that cabinet is full of dvds" he said.

"Cool" she said going into the den and filing through the dvds until she found her favorite. Clint Eastwood's "Hang 'Em High"

"Awesome" she remarked

"Anything you like?" Morgan asked joining her in the den

"Only the best movie ever" she stated putting it in

"So your an Eastwood fan?" He asked amused

"Hell yeah, Clint Eastwood is badass" She chuckled

"Thats something we agree on" he smirked sitting on the couch. The pizza came, Elena went for her fifth piece

"Where does it all go?" He chuckled

"I've never seen anyone eat so much"

Elena shrugged "I'm a bottomless pit" she laughed. After their very good pizza Elena knew it was time to go. She doesn't belong her, she doesn't deserve to be here.

"Hey Morgan?" She asked midway up the stairs

"Yeah" he answered

"Thanks, really" she said

"Yeah-uh no problem" Morgan said. He knew something was up. She didn't give a snarky or sarcastic remark.

After Elena was sure she heard Morgan go to bed she grabbed what little possessions she had and snuck down stairs.

"Bye Clooney" she whispered slowly walking to the front door and unlocking it. The lights came on

"Sweetheart I was born at night but not last night" Morgan said

"Why are you doing this? You're a good person, you shouldn't be dragged into this" She said

"Into what?" He asked

"You shouldn't have to be responsible for me" She explained.

"I sort of took that on when I signed the papers" He said

"Please Morgan, Just let me go" she pleaded

"Sorry, can't do that" He remarked walking over and locking the front door.

"Morgan-" she started

"No, there is a serial killer after you. Do you understand that? No way in hell are you leaving until this is over" he said grabbing her arm. She flinched bracing herself for a hit, then she winced at the pain. He rolled up her sleeve to see hand marks bruised.

She tore her arm away from his grip and stormed upstairs slamming the door. Morgan sat down shocked, maybe this isn't going to be as easy as he thought

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan walked up to her room and knocked on her door

"Elena" he called. There was no response so he knocked again, he tried the handle, not very much to his surprise it was locked. Elena heard him knocking. She was halfway out the window.

Morgan finally gave up. He sighed and sat down on the ground with his back leaning on the wall.

"Elena I get it, I do" Morgan started. Curiosity got the better of her, Elena climbed back in and sat on the edge of her bed

"You're probably thinking this guy has no idea...and your probably right. I don't know,not about your life" he said

"But you're not the only one who's had it rough, I understand where you're coming from. You have trust issues, you look out for one person and thats yourself, you hide behind sarcasm and jokes, its like a mask to hide how you really feel. I know your last foster parent was a drunk, thats where i'm guessing those bruises came from and why he has a broken nose" Morgan chuckled. He would've loved to have the courage to stand up to someone at her age.

"You can't leave, not until this is over. When this is over you can go and never come back but right now Elena, i'm trying to keep you alive" he said

Elena sighed in defeat. She knew this guy was determined, but why? Why does he care so much when he doesn't even know me? She thought to herself

She decided to stay for awhile and feel the situation out. Maybe i'll leave in a couple if days she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Morgan heard the door creak open. Elena walked out and sat on the ground across from him leaning on the opposite wall.

"One condition, stop profiling me" She smirked

"Deal" he agreed.

"Early day tomorrow" he said getting up.

"Goodnight Elena" he said

"Its Lena" she said

"What?" He asked

"You can call me Lena" She said going in her room and closing her door. Morgan opened and closed his door but didn't go in, he wasn't taking any chances with her. He went outside and removed everything from under the second story window so she couldn't use anything to climb down, and if she jumped...no way she would be walking away from that. But he set his perimeter alarm anyway, he wasn't underestimating her.

He then went inside and used some dental floss to make a trip wire on the second to last stair. Then on the last stair he put vegetable oil. "Yeah, no way this kid is getting out of here quietly" Morgan sighed.

When he was content with knowing she wasn't sneaking out without him knowing, he went to bed.

Morgan woke up in the morning to a loud thud

"Son of a bitch!" He heard Elena yell. He looked to his clock noticing he slept in, shit she woke up before him. He quickly got out of bed and went to the top of the stairs to see Elena on the ground holding her knee

He walked down to her and making sure to step over his makeshift trap. He went past her into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack and walking back.

"Peace offering" he said handing her the ice pack. She unhappily took it

"Seriously Morgan! What the hell!" She yelled

"Sorry Lena couldn't take any chances" he chuckled helping her up. She shot him a bitchface

"Morgan I told you I wasn't leaving! I was coming down to get breakfast" she stated though she couldn't really blame him

"Like I said, couldn't take any chances" Morgan stated

"This the best you got?" She questioned

"Oh i've got plenty more" He replied

"Bring it on" She smirked hobbling to the kitchen table.

"What do you have to eat this morning?" she asked

"Cereal" he answered

"What type" She asked

"Frosted mini wheats" He answered pulling it all out.

The two were eating when the distinct sound of Morgan's cell phone rang.

"Alright, i'm on my way" Morgan said.

"Get dressed, Get your bag. I have to go into work" he stated going upstairs.

They headed out. The car ride was silent until Morgan broke it.

"So Elena do you prefer private school or public school?" Morgan asked

She shot him a strange look "online homeschool, I don't play well with others" she replied

"Public school it is" Morgan said

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Elena sighed. Morgan was about to say something but she cut him off.

"Do I get to go with you on the case?" She asked

"No, you get to stay with a friend. Her name's Penelope Garcia, she works in Tech" Morgan said

"The lady with the bright colors?" She asked

"And the personality to match" Morgan laughed.

Morgan walked her to Garcia's office.

"Hey baby girl" Morgan greeted. They hugged,

"Garcia this is Elena. Elena this is Garcia" Morgan introduced

Elena shook her hand. Garcia took in the appearance of the girl before her.

Elena was wearing an zeppelin tank top with a leather jacket, bootcut jeans, and converse. Garcia had only saw pictures of her, now seeing her in person Garcia thinks she is ridiculously pretty, but maybe a little rough around the edges personality wise. After all Garcia was the one to research her, and practically knows her whole life story.

"Garcia's gonna be watching you until I get back" Morgan said

"I don't need a babysitter" she spat

"Your attempt at a Houdini disappearing act proves otherwise" Morgan said

Great, well this should be fun Garcia thought to herself.


End file.
